Pregnant At 15
by love me xx love me not
Summary: I know its been done but..Luke and Lorelai's fifteen year old daughter follows the footsteps of her mother..LL have three kids besides Rory, what will happen?
1. Happy Birthday Baby

1**I wrote another story, I just have all these ideas and i don't wanna loose them lol. Anyway, i know a lot of you want a sequel for 'A Second Chance' and I'm gonna write one, i just have to think of what to write, so here's a filler story until i think of one..hope you like it!**

Luke and Lorelai met when Lorelai first came to Stars Hollow with Rory and got married. They had three children in that time span. Now the year is 2006.

Brittany Danes stared at her birthday cake displayed in front of her. Fifteen candles placed after one another in a circle around the border of the cake. In the center was written 'Happy 15th Birthday Brittany.' in nice script. Brittany looked around at the people singing, and heard her mother the loudest. Her father wasn't singing just smiling, her thirteen year old sister Candance was singing loudly, Brittany assumed Candance and her mother had a contest on who can sing Happy Birthday the loudest, and her eleven year old brother Jake stood next to Luke, waiting for the cake to be cut. Brittany heard her mother say 'now make a wish'.  
'make a wish.' she thought. _'I wish i could re do this whole year.' _Brittany blew out the fifteen candles in two huge breaths. People clapped and Sookie cut the cake. Rory, Lorelai and Jake complained that they wanted to big piece as Candance and Luke just shook their heads and walked into the kitchen to cut the rest of the cake.

"So, Brittany, how does it feel to be fifteen." asked Lane.  
"Its alright, not much of a difference."  
"You alright sugar? You look distracted." said Babette.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just want some cake." smiled Brittany with a fake yet convincing smile.  
"Yeah me too. Hurry Luke!" yelled Lorelai.   
"Wait a second!" they heard Luke yell from the kitchen. About five minutes later, Candance and Luke reappeared in the living room with the cake cut on paper plates.  
"Woo!" cheered Rory as she grabbed a piece. Jake and Lorelai fought over a big piece.  
"Mom, Jake..shouldn't Brittany get that one?" said Candance.  
"She's right." said Lorelai letting go of the plate.  
"Here." said Jake handing the plate to his sister.  
"Nah, its okay..i don't want any cake."  
"You don't?" asked Lorelai.  
"No, I'm gonna go lay down."  
"You feeling alright?" asked Luke concerned.  
"Uh..yeah. I'm just tired. I'll be down in a few minutes maybe more." said Brittany walking up the stairs. She opened her door to her room. She slowly walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom left drawer.   
Carefully, Brittany pulled out a pile of tissues that was wrapped around something. She undid the tissue and took out the item and walked over to her bed. Tears came to Brittany's eyes as she looked at the stick. But not just any stick, a pregnancy stick, with the word Positive in big bold letters across it.  
"Happy birthday to me."


	2. Dirty Little Secret

1

Brittany came back downstairs about an hour later and people were just starting to leave.  
"Hey baby feel better?" asked Lorelai.  
"Yeah, one-hundred percent better..can i have some cake please?"  
"Yes you can, we saved the big piece for ya."  
"Thank you." smiled Brittany as she grabbed her plate. She walked into the living room where Sookie and Jackson were sitting.  
"Hey Britt." said Sookie.  
"Sookie, don't clean up, i got it under control."  
"You shouldn't have to clean up at your own party."  
"Then mom or dad can do it..better yet Candance or Jake."  
"Mean." said Jake as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Thanks Brittany, but we got it." smiled Jackson picking up the wrapping paper.  
"Don't you know Britt, this is fun for them." said Lorelai walking in the living room.  
"Oh yeah, its like Christmas." said Sookie walking into the kitchen.  
Brittany smiled and followed Sookie.  
"Hey dad." said Brittany walking outside where her dad was putting a black bag in the garbage.   
"Hey kiddo, feeling better?"  
"A little."  
"Is everything alright?"_  
'No.'_ "Yes, everything is fine."  
"Anything you want to..talk about?"_  
'Yes.'_ "No."  
"Alright, just making sure."  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If I..ever need to talk..you'll listen right?"  
"You bet." smiled Luke. He walked back inside.  
"I know your secret." said Candance walking around the house.  
"W-What?"  
"I know. Your pregnant."  
"H-How.."  
"Before, mom told me to go up and check on you to see if you were alright, i saw you asleep on your bed with the test in your hand."  
"Candance.."  
"Just thank God, mom didn't go up herself..or send dad."  
"Yeah...listen."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I don't know."  
"I mean you must have been fourteen when you got pregnant.."  
"I was..i mean..i just found out today, but..""You just found out today?"  
"This morning."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I have not the slightest idea."  
"What are you gonna tell mom..or dad..or..."  
"Candance! I don't know yet..i don't even wanna believe it myself.""Well, if i were you, i would tell mom and dad ASAP, because mom will get all 'why didn't she tell me as soon as she found out.' and dad will be 'its alright, everything is going to be alright.'" mocked Candance.  
"Yeah..i still have..."  
"To tell the father?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is it?"  
"Candance."  
"I wanna know..please tell me."  
"A boy from camp."  
"Camp..i was at camp..was it Billy?"  
"No."  
"Tod?"  
"No."  
"Oh my God..it was Ben wasn't it."  
"Candance.."  
"Oh my God..your baby is going to be so ugly."  
"Candance!"  
"Well, i know mom and dad hate Ben."  
"Why?"  
"Because he beat up Jake. Remember.."  
"Shit, God, now there really gonna hate me."  
"When you tell them..can i be there."  
"Why?"  
"To see their faces."  
"No."  
"Please..for moral support."  
"Maybe.."  
"Sweet." "Listen, i don't want you blabbing this around to all your friends alright?"  
"I would never."

"Good." she started walking back inside but stopped.  
"Britt?" asked Candance. Brittany turned around and Candance saw the tears coming down her  
face. "Aw, come here." Brittany walked over to her sister. Candance hugged her as Brittany cried into her embrace.

"I'm so scared...what if mom and dad react like grandma and grandpa did with mom..or worse, what if they never speak to me again.." cried Brittany.

"You know that will never happen."  
"You know..i thought about this once..if i ever got pregnant at a young age, how to tell mom and  
dad.""What was the answer?"

"I never got to that..i was always to scared to think of that..what will dad do?"  
"He'll probably kick Ben's ass, then help out as much as he can.."

"Im only fifteen.."

"I know..mom was sixteen, thats only a year older, and look of great her life turned out."

"But..its so scary..how will Ben react.."  
"I don't know." Candance felt her sisters breathing getting steady. "Hey.."

"What?"  
"I'm gonna be an aunt." Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"Your crazy you know that?"  
"How?"

"Because I'm having a breakdown and you come out with a random thing like that..it makes me feel better in a way."

"Well, my randomness is known for making the depressed feel happy." smiled Candance. "Lets go watch the clean up crew."  
"I'll be right there."  
"Alright." Candance walked back inside but stopped by the window. She watched her sister take out her cell phone and call somebody.  
"Ben?..yeah its me...listen, can we meet..tomarrow at the library...great..around 3? Excellent..bye." Candance hurried into the living room where she bumped into Jake.  
"Watch it!"  
"Sorry...oh its just you."  
"Nice."  
"I try..wheres mom?"  
"Shower."

"And dad?"  
"Outside."

"Why?"  
"He's talking to Jackson about something."  
"Alright." Brittany came back in.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, i called Ben."  
"Ben? Why would you call him?" asked Jake. "That guys a jerk."

"Mind your own buisness you little germ ." said Candance as she walked over to the Tv. "So when you gonna meet him?"

"Tomarrow."  
"Thats good."  
"Why you gonna meet him?" asked Jake sitting next to his sister. Candance put the pillow over  
his head and sat on it. "Do you want me to come?"  
"No its alright..maybe we'll see tomarrow."

"Alright." Jake burst through the weight on his head.  
"Hey!" both girls laughed. "That hurt."  
"Oh well."

"Kids are you fighting again?" asked Lorelai coming down the stairs in her pajamas and a wet head.  
"Mom, Brittany is meeting Ben tomarrow." said Jake.

"You little.." started Brittany.  
"Ben? Why are you meeting him?" asked Lorelai.  
"I need to talk to him..he..uh.."

"Its okay Brittany, she wont get mad. He got something for Brittany for her birthday and shes picking it up." said Candance.  
"Oh, alright..i don't like that boy..be careful."

"Mom..hes a nice guy."  
"He beat up your brother when he wouldn't give him his lunch money.."  
"That was when we were in the sixth grade.."

"Yes, so now he could be worse.."  
"I don't think so mom.."  
"Mom, he really is nice..he changed." said Candance.

"Who changed?" asked Luke walking in the living room.  
"Ben Davis."  
"Ben Davis..whats he do now?"  
"He did nothing!" yelled Brittany. "I'm going to my room, I'm tired." Candance looked at her  
family in disgust.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about Candance?" asked Lorelai.  
"You should believe her when she says hes changed!"

"Hes not the only one who's changed." said Luke staring at his daughter.  
"Whats the supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you have to stop the attitude.." said Lorelai. Jake smiled.

"Go away!" Candance ran up to her room as well.  
"Well, it looks like we all know who the good child is." said Jake as he walked up to his room too. "Night mom, night dad."

"Night." they said together.


	3. Telling Ben

1Brittany woke up at five the next morning when her stomach turned. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She moaned and brushed her teeth. Quietly she walked back  
in her room and decided to get dressed. She put on her jean shorts and red tank top. She tied her long brown hair in two low pigtails and put on her black converse. When she was don't getting ready it was 5:45. It was still too early to go out, and her parents weren't even up yet. Brittany decided that now would be a good time to think of what to say to the father. After about an hour  
of that, she heard her father get up. She ran towards her door. She saw her father dressed in his jeans and flannel shirt.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, your up early."

"Yeah..i went to bed early last night...so your going to work?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Will do..save a muffin for me."

"As always." smiled Luke. He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

Brittany smiled and walked around the hall. She put her ear to Candance 's door and heard heavy

breathing coming from inside. Brittany opened her brothers door and walked inside. He was asleep with one leg off the bed.

"Jakey.." she whispered in his ear. "Jakey.."

"Go away."

"I'm bored."

"Go away."

"Keep me occupied."

"Go away." Brittany sighed and walked out of the room. She walked down to her sisters room and heard her sleeping as well.

"God." just then her stomach flipped again. "God!" she ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach once again.

"Britt?" asked Rory sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah.a...bug flew in my mouth."

"Uh.."

"Yeah..go back to bed."

"Okay." Rory walked back slowly into her room and shut the door. Brittany flushed the toilet and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank a huge gulp of it.

"Good morning." said Candance walking down the stairs. Her brown hair was tied in a high pony tail and she was wearing black biker shorts and a white tank top.

"Why you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, and i heard you down here.."

"Oh.."

"Why are you?"

"I have a lot on my mind.."

"Oh..your telling Ben today?"

"Yeah, i have too."

"I think after, when you come home..you should tell mom and dad."

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Listen..Candy.."

"Yuck ..i told you not to call me that..it makes me sound like a bimbo."

Brittany laughed. "Sorry. Alright, I'll tell mom and dad when the time is right..not now okay?"

"Alright." Candance nodded. "So..do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah..its alright.."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"If you change your mind.."

"I'll tell you." smiled Brittany.

"Listen..i know you don't wanna hear about..telling mom and dad..but you have to go to the doctor."

"I know..I know."

3 HOURS LATER

Brittany walked down the street. She stopped when she saw the library. She saw Ben's bike outside.

"Okay.." Brittany walked in the door and saw Ben flirting with a blonde girl.

"Ben."

"Oh, hey Brittany."

"Hey..what ya doing?"

"Just..reading.."

"Rolling Stone..nice."

"Yeah..so you wanted to talk.."

"Yeah..yeah listen.." Ben saw she was scared.

"You okay?"

"No..well..maybe.."

"Huh?"

"Remember that night...at camp?" Ben smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well...I'm...I'm pregnant." Ben stared at Brittany and anger washed over him.

"Its not mine."

"It is.."

"Its not!"

"Shhh." said a Liberian. Brittany dragged Ben outside.

"It is yours, i didnt sleep with anyone but you..ever."

"Your lying! You're a whore..you sleep around like Molly said!"

"Molly said..what did she say?"

"She said you're a slut that sleeps around."

"What?" asked Brittany slowly.

"She said that you are a whore that goes with every guy..and now i know she was telling the truth...its not mine you slut..get away!" Ben screamed and ran towards his bike.

"Ben.."

"Go!" Brittany had tears pouring down her face. She sat on the steps outside the library and took  
out her cell.

"Hello?"

"Candance." said Brittany, her voice cracking.

"I'll be right there."

Candance was there in less the fifteen minutes. She hugged her sister and Brittany explained the  
whole story.

"No one thinks you're a slut.."

"But now they will.."

"Your not a slut you hear me?"

"Yes." smiled Brittany. "Thanks."

"Now lets get home." the two started walking.

**Hey sorry if its coming out all jumbled, something wrong with my WordPad. It sucks. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and guess what..i thought of a pretty good story for the continuation of 'Second chance', I'm gonna post it like next week maybe even this weekend, depending on when i get this story done. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**-Maddie**


	4. Fireworks, Literally

1"Hurry up people." cried Candance at the bottom of the stairs.

"Were coming." called Lorelai.

"Were gonna miss the fireworks!"

"We are not, its not even dark out!" said Luke.

"Still! We miss the food and the music and.."

"Were coming!" called Brittany.

Candance walked around the living room.

"Come.."

"Don't even finish the sentence..were here." said Lorelai.

"Finally..lets go." Candance ran outside and down the steps.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." she chanted.

"She gets that from you." said Luke to Lorelai as they locked the door.

Brittany and Candance walked ahead as Jake ran around them."Stop." said Candance.

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Because its annoying."

"Why?"

"Because all we see is a blur of Jake swishing around us."

"Oh."

"I mean really Jake, your eleven, act it."

"I do act it..it just so happens i found out a girl likes me that was at camp."

"Really?" asked Brittany.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Lindy."

"Lindy...wow." said Candance like she cared.

"Yes, so don't call me immature."

"Alright, were sorry." Jake nodded and ran towards his friends standing by the gazebo.

"Umm, there's Jackie..you wanna hang with us?" asked Candance.

"No..my friends are probably around here.."

"You sure?"

"Positive..go."

"Bye." Candance ran off. Brittany looked around for her fiends, when she didnt see any of them she decided to sit down. It was just starting to get dark so the fire words wouldn't start for a  
while.

Lorelai walked hand in hand with Luke around the square.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice anything...different with the girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like..Candance being..nice to Britt and Britt being quiet."

"I did notice that...maybe..there changing."

"Maybe.." Lorelai looked over and saw Brittany sitting on a bench looking at the sky. "Maybe."

Rory walked around with Lane when she noticed her sister sitting by herself staring at nothing.

"I'll be right back." said Rory.

"Alright." replied Lane.

"Hey." Rory said approaching her sister.

"Oh..hey."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing really..waiting for the fire works."

"Yeah..there taking a while to set up this year."

"Yeah.." Brittany looked down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." she answered quickly.

"Okay..I'm gonna go get some cotton candy..you want any?"

"No thank you..maybe later."

"Alright." when Rory left a girl about her age marched up to her.

"Are you Brittany?" she asked.

"Uh..maybe?"

"It's a simple question, answer it."

"Yes..yes I'm Brittany."

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Lying to my boyfriend saying your pregnant with his baby.."

"Oh..listen.."

"No you listen, how dare you say something like that! He doesn't even know you!"

'Hey!.."

"Just so you know, everyone you tell, wont believe you."

"Just so you know! Go to hell."

"Oh, good one." Brittany walked away.

"Come back!" she yelled.

"No!" yelled back Brittany as she ran past her parents.

"Britt?"

"Its okay..I'm fine." said Brittany wiping her eyes.

"You sure?" asked Luke.

"Yeah dad..im good."

"Attention everyone!" yelled Taylor. "The fireworks are about to begin!"

Everyone cheered. Just then two booms were heard and big red and blue lights sparkled in the sky. Music played and more booms were heard. Candance ran over to her family with a grin on her face.  
"There really pretty this year right mom?"

"Yeah babe."

"Don't you think there pretty Brittany?"

"Beautiful."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.."

Jake ran over to his mother and father.

"Mom..can we go home now?"

"Why?"

"Because..my ears hurt."

"I told you not to stand right next to the launching deck." said Luke.

"But everyone else was.." whined Jake

.  
"Lets go.." sighed Luke. When they got home it was 10:13. Candance and Brittany went to bed and Luke and Lorelai helped Jake with his ear.

**Hey, yeah, I'm updating like one chapter right after the other..just so you know, I'm basing Jake like my brother. Their both annoying as hell and bother the crap out of their sisters. LoL. Hope you liked it..**

**-Maddie**


	5. You Have To Tell Them

1Brittany was in her second month and she still didnt tell her parents. School was starting and her school skirt didn't fit.  
"Shit, shit, shit.." said Brittany trying to button her skirt.

"Whats the matter?" asked Candance walking in her sisters room in her Chilton uniform. It was Candance's first day of highschool and she wasn't even nervous.

"My skirt...wont button.."

"Uh oh.."

"Yes..big uh oh..""You have to tell mom and dad now."

"Why?"

"Because you need a bigger size."

"Candance.."

"Listen..you've known for over two months now Britt, i cant keep it from them anymore."

"Tell them and die.."

"I wont tell them..i would never..but you have to."

"I know but.."

"No..tell them, please." Brittany looked at the pleading eyes of her sister.

"Alright..after school."

"Thank you." smiled Candance.

"Just so you know..there will be no more Brittany after i tell them."

"No, there will be no more Brittany once you tell grandma and grandpa."

"Crap..i for got about them."

"Yeah."

"GIRLS! Were gonna leave without you!" called Lorelai.

"Coming!" called Candance.

"Lets go." the girls ran down the stairs and out to the jeep. Jake was sitting in the backseat in jeans and a red t shirt waiting for his sisters.

"Finally lets go, I'm hungry."

Lorelai drove to the diner. When they were done eating Brittany and Candance got on the bus and Jake walked over to Stars Hollow Elementary school. He was in the 6th grade now. Lorelai stayed in the diner a few more minutes and drove to the inn

_Later that day.._  
Brittany walked through the doors of her house. Candance walked in after. She nodded towards Lorelai washing dishes in the kitchen. Brittany nodded slowly and walked in even slower.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" asked Lorelai not turning around.

"Can we..talk?"

Lorelai turned around. "Sure babe."

"Well..remember camp.."

"Yes." Lorelai nodded.

"Well...you see...I... never mind."

"Alright hun.." Lorelai walked back to the sink and continued washing dishes. Brittany looked at Candance sitting on the couch.

"No, mom...I'm pregnant." Brittany saw Lorelai's back stiffen and heard the dishes stop clanking.

"Mom..i.."

"Your what?" asked Lorelai lower then a whisper.

"Pregnant.."

"B-But.."

"I know..i failed, I'm stupid..i messed up.."

"Brittany..your...your fifteen!"

"I know!"

"I cant..i cant believe..." Lorelai had tears coming down her face.

"Mom..."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months.."

"Two months...two..wait..two months ago you were fourteen.."

"Mom.."

"Brittany..you..you got pregnant at fourteen?"

"Uh, yes...but I'm fifteen now."

"Oh wow big difference..and you knew for two months and didn't tell me?"

"I was scared!"

"DAME It!"

"Wow mom, i thought you of all people would be supportive!"

"Whats does that mean?"

"It means that you were just a year older then me when you had Rory!"

"I..I.."

"exactly!" Lorelai shook her head and sat down on a chair. "Mom i know i messed up..big time..but..im going to have this baby with your help or not.."

"Of course I'm gonna help you.." Lorelai said in a nicer tone. "Im just...you were always so sensible."

"Mom, it was a mistake i know it..but its done..i cant change it.."

"I know..i know.."

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Candance poking her head in the door way.

"Yeah, Candance everything is fine." smiled Brittany.

"So, Britt, who's the father?" asked Lorelai with her head on the table.

"Uh.."

"Brittany..."

"Ben." Lorelai's head shot up.

"Ben...Ben!"

"Mom.."

"Did he force you?"

"No mom.."

"Ben, i cant believe you Brittany!"

"Mom, i know he beat up Jake in the 6th grade..but he changed since then.."

"Does he know?"

"...yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He..told me he would take care of the baby as much as i would."

"You lying."

"What?"

"I know when your lying..what did he say?"

"Mom..."

"He said that Brittany is a slut and sleeps around." said Candance.

"Candance!" yelled Brittany.

"Brittany, why stick up for him and make him sound like a good person? Hes a pig and a loser."  
said Candance.

"Did he really say those things to you?"

"Yes."

"I cant stand that boy."

"How and i gonna tell dad?"

"Uh..mom?" asked Candance.

"Tell him the way you want..just don't keep it from him any longer." said Lorelai tears forming in her eyes again.

"Alright." Brittany started walking out of the kitchen. "I really am sorry mom."

Brittany walked up to her room and shut the door. She laid on her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The paint was chipping, she noticed, and her glow in the dark stars she put up there when she was thirteen were coming down one by one.

"Britt?" asked Candance walking in the room.

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because..why did you tell mom that about Ben?"

"Why would you wanna stick up for him? Its crazy Brittany! What he did is unforgivable. He turned away his child, no matter what age you are, that is still so wrong."

"I know..i know, I'm just..scared about telling dad."

"Remember..i could be with you if ya want.."

"I might take you up on that offer." Candance smiled and left the room. Brittany closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

She awoke by the sound of her brother screaming her name to come downstairs for dinner. Brittany brushed her hair and walked down the steps. The first thing she saw was her father  
walking in the living room turning off the Tv with Candance in front of it.

"Hey Britt." said Luke smiling.

"H-Hey dad...whats for dinner?"  
"Just burgers for tonight."

"thats fine..hey dad can i talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." Candance sat on the bottom step as Luke and Brittany moved over towards the couch.

"Dad...please don't hate me."

"Uh oh..this doesn't sound too good."

"Its not."

"I will never hate you Brittany..whats up?"

"Alright.." Brittany felt her heart rate go faster. She took on big breath. "Dad, I'm pregnant." Luke just stared at his daughter. Candance held her breath and Brittany closed her eyes. Just then Brittany felt a weight lifted from the couch and opened her eyes to see her father leaving the house. Brittany ran to the window and saw her father backing out of the driveway in his truck.  
Candance got up and moved next to her sister at the window.

"Well..that went better then i thought." she said. Brittany stared at her sister and nodded and they moved into the kitchen.

"Where dad?" asked Jake.

"He...went out."

"You told him?" asked Lorelai taking her burger from the container.

"Yup."

"Tell him what?" asked Jake

.  
"Nothing." said Candance taking a bite of her burger.

"Tell me..mom!" whined Jake.

"Jake enough!" warned Lorelai.

"I never get told anything! You all have your little secrets and I..."

"Jake, I'm pregnant..there you know!" said Brittany. "Now, please pass the fries."

Luke stormed into the full diner and slammed the door which made the bell fall. People stopped eating and just stared with wide eyes. Luke stomped up the steps to his old apartment. He went to the fridge and found two beers. He took them both out and went over to his chair. Without opening the bottle Luke slammed it down and put his head in his hands. All he could think about  
was his little girl.

' _"And here's where you live." said Lorelai in a baby voice as they entered the house. In Lorelai's arms was a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She had big blue eyes and curly brown hair. She was grinning. Luke followed his wife in the house with balloons with 'It's a Girl' written on them. _

_"Mommy!" cried five year old Rory. "Can i see my baby sister?"_

_  
"Sure sweets." said Lorelai. Rory ran into the living room were Sookie was waiting with a sign to put in the front lawn. _

_  
"Lorelai let me see her..." Lorelai held up the baby. "Awww, shes adorable..whats her name?"_

_  
"Brittany Isabelle." _

_  
"Thats so pretty..now let me fill in the sign." Lorelai told Sookie that Brittany was 6 pounds and 11 ounces and Sookie filled it in the space provided. Then she ran out on the lawn and stuck it in the ground. _

_  
"Mommy!" whined Rory sitting on the couch._

_  
"Alright, alright babe..here." Lorelai gently lowered Brittany into Rory's arms._

_  
"Hold her head...good." Rory smiled._

_  
"Hey Brittany, I'm Rory your big sister...I'm gonna look out for you okay?" smiled Rory. Luke walked in and smiled at the scene. Lorelai walked over to Luke and hugged him. _

_  
"Thank you." she smiled.' _

Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking coming from the door.

"Luke?..Luke i know your in there.." Luke got up and opened the door and was met with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi." said Luke walking back in the apartment.

"So..."

"How could she get pregnant..?" asked Luke.

"She didn't plan on it Luke..listen, i remember when i was pregnant with Rory, i was so scared. She needs us to be there for her now more then ever."

"I know..its just..so hard to believe.."

"I know, our baby is having a baby."

"Yeah...who's the father."

"Ben Davis."

"Ben Davis! I'll kill him!" said Luke standing up.

"Luke, Luke calm down...think about that later..right now think about your daughter.."

Luke and Lorelai walked home. When the entered the house Candance was watching Tv and Jake was in his room thinking about what his sister told him.

"Where Britt?" asked Lorelai.

"In her room." replied Candance not breaking her glance from the televison. Luke nodded and walked up the steps. He knocked on his daughters door.

"Come in." he heard. Luke opened the door and saw Brittany standing in front of the mirror. Luke saw her stomach protruding a little.

"Uh..can we talk."

"Sure."

"Listen..i want you to know, that I'm gonna be supportive of this alright?"

"Alright." smiled Brittany.

"I just wanted you to know that..i pulled a dramatic exit back there.."

"I understand..I'm sorry." Luke gave a small nod and patted his daughters head. Brittany lunged in her hugged him around the neck. Luke returned the hug instantly.

"Mom?" asked Jake coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Jake..."

"Mom, im eleven..i should know these things."

"Your right...okay." Lorelai took a deep breath and explained everything to her son. When she was done Jake looked at his mother with his mouth open.

"Eww." said Jake as he walked back up to his room.

"Thought so." smiled Lorelai.

**hey, another chapter up! Lol. Anyway, i know that eleven is kinda old not to know where babies come from, but i thought it was kinda cute..hey I'm fifteen and still didn't get "the talk" yet lol. But my parents know i know all about it..anway, I'll probably update tonight again. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Maddie**


	6. Mean, Sad and Scared

1Lorelai, Luke and the kids stood outside the Gilmore mansion, just staring at the door.

"You ring it."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"Guys." said Candance to her sister and mother. "Rory is probably already in there, just ring the bell."

"You ring it." said Lorelai to Candance.

"No you." replied Candance. Luke grunted and rang the bell.

"Thank you." said Jake.

"Well, isnt it nice for you to finally show up." said Emily answering the door. "Rory's been here for fifteen minutes already."

"Sorry mom.."

"I mean, we haven't seen you for months, you could of had the decency to show up on time."

"Mom..were sorry."

"Come in..how are my grand children?"

"Were fine." said Candance.

"Well Candance answer for yourself." replied Emily.

"I'm fine grandma." said Jake.

"Good, and you Brittany?"

"Actually..i have to tell you and grandpa something."

"Oh really." smiled Emily. "Well, come into the living room."

The family walked into the living room where Rory and Richard were talking. Everyone said their hellos and sat down.

"So, Brittany you had something to tell us?" said Emily.

"Uh..yeah..." Brittany looked at her mother and father. They gave her reassuring looks.

"Well, what is it?"

"I...uh.." just then Brittany felt very nauseous. "Excuse me." Brittany ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where she emptied out her stomach.

"Is she sick?" asked Richard concerned.

"No.." said Lorelai.

"Mom what is it?" asked Rory.

"Shes pregnant." silence filled the room.

Brittany flushed the toilet and filled water in the palms of her hands. She took a gulp and walked out of the room. When she reached the top of the staircase she saw her grandfather walk into his study. Brittany decided that this was not a good time to go downstairs so she sat at the top step and listened.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Emily.

"My fault!" yelled Lorelai.

"You set a bad example to your children, you give them to much freedom, you know one of your children is going around getting pregnant, what about your other children? Candance, Jake, what about Rory..you have no idea whats going on in your children's lives."

"Thats it!" yelled Luke. "You have no right to assume that our children are bad news..and just because Brittany is pregnant doesn't make her a bad kid!"

"Mom, you gave me no freedom and i still got pregnant!" yelled Lorelai.

"Thats because you were uncontrollable!"

"This is unbelievable!"

"She is making the same horrible mistake you made."

"And thank you grandma." said Rory walking out of the room.

"Kids go out to the car." said Lorelai. Jake and Candance ran out of the room. Rory walked to the door but stopped when she saw a hysterical crying Brittany at the top of the steps.

"Oh, what am i gonna tell the DAR? My granddaughter got pregnant at 15? its such an embarrassment."

"Don't you dare call my daughter an embarrassment!" yelled Luke.

"Well she sure at something to brag about!"

"Thats it mother!" yelled Lorelai. "I had it! The only embarrassment in this family is you and only you!" Lorelai stormed out of the room and Luke in tow. They stopped when they saw Rory hugging Brittany at the top of the steps. Emily came out of the living room just in time to see a hysterical crying Brittany and a equally sad Lorelai, Rory and Luke. Brittany gave her grandmother a hateful look and ran out of the house. As the van pulled out of the driveway, Richard walked out of his study.

"Emily you should be ashamed."

"Me!" cried Emily shocked.

"Calling the child an embarrassment."

"You cant actually tell me that you approve of this!"

"Of course i don't approve, but i will help my granddaughter, and i want to see my great grandchild grow up.."

"Richard.."

"And do you realize by telling Lorelai that Brittany is making the same mistake she made, is calling Rory a mistake..."

"Oh Richard you know i didnt mean it like that..i love Rory, i love all my grandchildren."

"Really, could of fooled me." Richard walked back into his study.

The next day Lorelai took Brittany to the doctor. When they got into the office they had to fill out papers.

"Full name." said Lorelai.

"Mom, i think you know that one."

"Right, right...Date of Birth..know that one too..first birth..i would hope so.."

"Actually, i have a son, he lives in Wisconsin with his father.." smiled Brittany looking at some parenting magazines.

"Yup, defiantly your mothers daughter."

"Allergies to medications...nope..alright all done."

"Ms Danes?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Hanson will see you now."

"Thank you." Lorelai and Brittany walked into the doctors room. It was white and had machines and degrees all around it.

"Mmm bop.." sang Lorelai.

"What was that?" laughed Brittany.

"Its Hanson.."

"Why would you sing that?"

"The doctors last name is Hanson.."

"Mom.." Just then the doctor burst through the doors.

"Hello ladies..I'm Doctor Hanson, you can call me Doctor H."

"Thank God." said Lorelai under her breath.

"I understand your..fifteen."

"Yes sir."

"Now, let me explain to you to procedure. First im going to ask you to change into this paper gown, then I'm gonna apply a cold gel on your stomach and then we can see how far your babies developed, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay." once the doctor left Brittany changed into her gown and laid on the table.

"All done?" asked the doctor poking his head in the door covering his eyes.

"Yes all done." laughed Brittany.

"Alright..lets..see." the doctor applied the gel which caused Brittany to wince on account it was so cold. Next the doctor rubbed a machine around her stomach and a picture came on the screen.

"You see that...thats your baby." smiled the doctor.

"Really?" asked Brittany amazed.

"Yup, really.."

"Its so tiny.."

"Right now, your about..two and a half months pregnant. Your morning sickness should stop within the next week or two.."

"Thank god."

"Yes, and you will need to get some maternity cloths, because once you get in your third month..you will start to show more then you already have."

"Thank you." smiled Brittany. The doctor left and Brittany looked in the corner of the room.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You were very quiet, i though you were gonna ask him every question known to man.."

"I guess i forgot..maybe next time.."

"Maybe.." said Brittany unsure.

Lorelai and Brittany got home and Brittany ran to her room to put the sonograme picture on her bulletin board. Lorelai sulked into the kitchen were Luke was making dinner.  
"Hey." said Luke.

"Hey."

"How did it go?"

"Great.." Luke turned around and saw tears in his wife's eyes.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

"What if..Brittany runs away like i did.."

"That wont happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we don't suffocate her like your parents did to you..we don't force her to do anything, and we still wont after the baby is born, we will let her raise it the way she feels."

"I guess..its gonna wanna call me grandma."

"So." laughed Luke.

"Grandma! Im thirty seven for crying out loud..grandmas are old and wrinkly...am i old and wrinkly?"

"You are far from it." said Luke kissing her.

"Thank you..and your not old and gray either, grandpa." smiled Lorelai. Luke laughed and walked back over to the stove.

"Brittany, dinners ready." said Luke knocking on his daughters door.

"Dad, come in here." Luke opened the door and walked in the room. He saw his daughter taking something off of the wall.

"Look, look." she said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"That..is either your grandson or granddaughter."

"Wow...wow." said Luke as he sat down on the bed.

"Its it so tiny..and cute.."

"I still have your saved...your first sonograme.."

"Really?" smiled Brittany.

"Yeah...its hard to believe you were this tiny once.."

"Dad..I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Everyone always says, it's the most painful experience of you life.."

"What is?"

"Childbirth.."

"Uh..maybe you should ask you mother about this.."

"I know..its just...i know its really ahead of the game but..when i go into labor..there gonna have mom come in with me...can you come in too." asked Brittany shyly looking down. Luke smiled and grabbed his kids hand.

"Of course." Brittany looked up with a grin spread across her face.

"Really!"

"You bet."

"Thanks dad..i love you."

"You too kid." Luke hugged his daughter and got up. "Now lets go your dinners getting cold."

"We wouldn't want that." smiled Brittany as she walked down the steps.

**Hey, once again thanks for the reviews! Updates with either later tonight around nine-ish or tomorrow morning lol, I'm on a schedule. Once again thanks!**

**-Maddie**


	7. A Few Months Ahead

1The town pretty much knew Brittany was either pregnant or went on an eating spree. Overnight Brittany blew up like a balloon. Well, maybe not over night, but to her it sure felt that way. The morning sickness stopped but Brittany was upset she couldn't fit into her jeans anymore. Lorelai took her shopping and got her maternity jeans, which Brittany thought looked disgusting. She also got maternity shirts, dress pants and a rain coat, because Lorelai though it looked cute. Sookie was told that Brittany was pregnant and was shocked and sworn to secrecy. Soon, everyone in the town knew about Brittany, but not because of Sookie, because of Babette who saw Lorelai come in the house with Babies R Us bags and Brittany wearing maternity cloths.

Rory came home every weekend and sometimes in the week. She looked after Brittany a lot and did a lot for her, Brittany felt like she had her own personal slave. Luke was also very protective of his daughter, the people at school knew something was up. They made comments like "gee Britt, did you get locked away in a Ben and Jerry's factory over the summer?" Brittany came home crying almost every day. Luke didnt know what was the matter, but Lorelai had a pretty good idea. When she first got pregnant she was called names like crazy.

"Britt?" asked Candance knocking on her sisters door.

"What?" asked Brittany wiping her tears away.

"Can i come in?"

"Sure." Candance walked in the room and saw tissues all over the floor.

"Brittany, what happened?" Brittany sat up.

"Everyone knows."

"What? How?"

"Today some dude came up to me and said i looked pregnant and when i didnt say anything he went all crazy, he was all whoa you are aren't you and then he ran off to tell his friends and by the end of the day i had practically everyone coming up to me calling me names, people i didnt even know."

"Wow, i didnt hear anything."

"You're a freshman."

"So..i here rumors..like Heather Malian's boyfriend cheated on her with Krista Bronco."

"How did you know that, there seniors."

"I have my ways." smiled Candance.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you'll hear about this." said Brittany blowing her nose. "I have to go to another doctor appointment now."

"Really, can i come?"

"Sure if you want."

"Will they be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno maybe."

"Do you wanna find out?"

"Nah..i wanna be surprised."

"What! Are you serious!"

"Yeah I'm serious."

"How are you serious!" Candance waved her arms around in the air.

"Hey, you ready to go?" asked Lorelai poking her head in the door.

"Mom, can you believe that she doesn't wanna know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I was surprised with all of you, except Jake."

"You see.." said Brittany sticking out her tongue.

"But then you don't know what to buy..like if it's a boy..blue crap and if it's a girl pink crap."

"Well, mom already told me that if it's a boy i could have Jakes old stuff and it's a girl i could use yours and my old stuff.."

"What! Your not gonna go out and buy stuff!" yelled Candance.

"I am, i am..I'm talking about blankets and...other baby things."

"Um girls we really have to go.."

"Candance you coming?"

"Yeah i guess." the three piled into the car and drove to Hertford.

"Ms. Danes?" asked the nurse.

"Yes?"

"The doctor will see you now." all three women walked into the room.

"So..nice place..very white." said Candance.

"What were you expecting clown paintings on the walls?" asked Brittany.

"Whoa..that would be freaky." said Lorelai.

"Hello ladies." said Doctor Hanson.

"Hey Doc..this is my other daughter Candance."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." said Candance looking at the machine.

"Now, do you wanna know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No." smiled Brittany.

"Ugh." sighed Candance in the corner.

"I feel you want to know if you having a niece or nephew." smiled the Doctor putting the gel on Brittany's stomach.

"Yeah, i don't know why Brittany doesn't."

"I wanna be surprised." said Brittany closing her eyes with the coldness of the gel.

"Alright, lets see...well..i think we can here the heartbeat if you would like.."

"Yes please." the doctor turned up the speakers and a heartbeat filled the room. Brittany and Lorelai smiled with tears in their eyes while Candance looked at the machine oddly.

"Is that the baby?" asked Candance pointing to a blob on the screen.

"Yes, thats the baby." smiled the doctor.

"Interesting..now..this is all coming from this machine your rubbing on her stomach?"

"Yes." laughed the doctor.

"I see.." Lorelai laughed at her daughters comments.

"Fascinated?" asked Brittany getting her cloths on.

"Extremely." Lorelai laughed and pushed her out the door.

**_6th month_**

"Mom!" called Brittany from her bedroom.

"What?" asked Lorelai worried.

"I..i cant reach my pencil.." she said trying to bend down. Lorelai laughed and got the pencil.

"Mom, i was thinking."

"Yeah?

"

"After the baby's born..i don't think I'm gonna go back to school."

"What?" asked Lorelai surprised.

"I don't mean I'll never go back..but I'm not gonna go back until the baby is older..maybe three or four."

"Three or four..Brittany you'll be nineteen.."

"I know..but i don't wanna miss anything..the baby's first word..first step..i don't wanna be in school when its doing all this..i wanna be there every moment like a real mother should be.."

"Honey..that sounds like a good idea now, but when you get older your gonna need a highschool education to get a good job.."

"Mom.."

"I mean your gonna need a good job to support the baby, think about that." said Lorelai getting upset.

"I am thinking about that which is why i said I'll go back eventually."

"Listen, i know i didn't finish highschool.."

"And look at the success you have...mom i know what I'm doing.." smiled Brittany.

"Fine." said Lorelai not pleased. That night Lorelai told Luke about Brittany's breakthrough and he was not pleased with the idea at all. He tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't even pay attention. Her mind was set.

Brittany sat on the couch watching tv when there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Brittany said as she got up. As she opened the door she came face to face with her best friend Tina.

"Tina?"

"Hey Brittany..wow you look..pregnant.."

"Came with the package..come in." Tina walked in and awkwardly sat on the couch.

"So, what ya been up to?" asked Tina.

"Well...the morning sickness stopped a few months ago and now my back hurts and I've been having these really weird food cravings..oh hey heres another question..what, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you..I've missed you Britt..."

"I miss you too."

"So..hows everyone?"

"There good..and your family?"

"There okay...oh hey i got you something.." Tina pulled out a box out of her bag. It was medium size and wrapped in stork paper.

"Oh wow..thanks..what is it?" smiled Brittany.

"Open it and find out." smiled Tina. Brittany opened the box and inside was a Care Bear raddle

.   
"Its not much..."

"Its prefect..thank you so much." smiled Brittany hugging her friend.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, i wanna be surprised."

"Oh..wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." Tina and Brittany caught up and talked about all the things they missed in each others lives. The laughed like they did when they hung out before everything. When they got back to Tina's house they said their goodbyes and Brittany walked home.

It was very dark. Brittany never liked walking in the dark, especially alone. She walked up her block when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Ahh.." screamed Brittany.

"Shut up." said Ben.

"Oh my God you scared the crap outta me.."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know..Taylor with an axe?"

Ben laughed and looked at her stomach.

"So..your getting big."

"Yeah.."

"Did you find out who the father is?"

"Come on Ben.."

"Its not me Brit!"

"I'm not going over this again.."

"We used a condom...its not my fault you weren't protected with some random guy.."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" said Brittany annoyed.

"Yes as a matter of fact.."

"Well good..message sent good bye."

"Don't walk away!" yelled Ben grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Ben." said Brittany calmly.

"Why should i?"

"Because my finger in on the number two on my cell phone, which just happens to be my fathers number on speed dial, and if he hears you giving me a hard time, or even if he hears your voice for that matter he would be down here faster then you could run your skinny little ass home, now either let go of my arm or you loose an arm take your pick." Ben let go of her arm and turned around.

"I thought so." smiled Brittany as she continued to walk up the block towards her house.

**Yeah, i know it went pretty fast, sorry about that. There's a few more chapters left..i originally had this as two separate chapters but it was way to short for me lol. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and the next update will be tomorrow morning. **

**-Maddie **

**ps- I'm still working on my sequel to "Second Chance" so don't loose hope lol.**


	8. We Are The Champions

1  
It was February 20th. Brittany was due in another week. Brittany laid on the couch watching tv with her brother and sister when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Lorelai from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Lorelai its your mother."

"Uh..hey mom."

"I was wondering if you and Luke would like to come over the house tomarrow evening..i have to talk with the two of you."

"Mom, i don't know.."

"Please Lorelai."

"Mom, Brittany is due in another week, God forbid something happens and I'm not here."

"Lorelai, its one night.."

"I'll talk to Luke about it, if you don't hear anything then..were coming i guess."

"Thank you Lorelai."

Lorelai talked to Luke and they decided to go. They said that if anything bad happened there then they would just leave. It was snowing heavy. Luke was waiting for Lorelai at the door.

"Come on were gonna be late."

"I'm coming!" called Lorelai. She came down the steps about ten minutes later.

"Alright, be careful, i don't want any of you to go outside, Brittany rest, lay down..Candance, Jake, i expect you to take care of her..call us if you need anything.."

"Mom, its okay." said Brittany flipping the channel.

"I know babe." smiled Lorelai. She kissed her kids goodbye and she and Luke walked out the door.

"Im bored." sighed Jake.

"Go play." said Candance eating a pretzel.

"Im not two, i don't play anymore.."

"Oh excuse me..go..away."

"Brittany?" asked Jake.

"What?" asked Brittany with her eyes closed.

"I'm bored."

"So."

"So, what ya gonna do about it?"

"Jake, i cant even stand without my feet hurting all i can think about is going into labor and how much its gonna hurt i cant think about you being bored!" just then the lights went out.

"Shit." said Jake.

"Candance turn the lights back on." said Brittany.

"I didn't turn them off."

"It must be the storm."

"Oh cool a blackout!" said Jake.

"I'll go look for candles." said Candance. A few minutes later two candles were light in the living room.

"Thats better." said Candance. All three kids sat on the couch. All of a sudden Brittany let out a yell.

"AHH!" screamed Candance in return.

"Oh god..oh god.." said Brittany.

"No!" yelled Candance. "Not here!..not now!"

"What, what?" asked Jake.

"My water broke!"'Jakes eyes went wide.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Candance pacing back and forth.

"JAKE! Run over to Barbettes!" Jake ran off. Candance sat hyperventilating.

"Candance?"

"Cross your legs or something!"

"Oh god, your turning purple!"

"I'm only fourteen for Christ sake i cant deal with this!"yelled Candance.

"BABETTE ISNT HOME!" yelled Jake nervous.

"Ahh!" yelled Brittany again in pain.

"I'll call 911 on the cell!" yelled Candance. About five minutes later Candance came back and said that an ambulance was on their way.

"Call mom and dad!" cried Brittany.

"So Lorelai, everything is good at the inn?" asked Emily.

"Yes mother, everything is fine.."

"And Luke the diner is going well?"

"Its fine Emily."

"I hope you know that i am deeply sorry for what i said."

"Mom, you said that like ten times already.." smiled Lorelai just then her phone went off.

"Its Candance ...Candance.."

"BRITTANY'S WATER BROKE!" yelled Candance so loud everyone at the table heard.

"What!" yelled Lorelai.

"And the powers out..but an ambulance is coming.."

"Shit alright we'll be right there!"

"Meet us at the hospital!"

"Alright!"

Luke and Lorelai raced out of the house with Emily and Richard close behind..

"Do you mind if you ride together?" asked Emily.

"Good idea..we'll take the van." said Lorelai. They all piled in. Luke pulled onto the highway and was faced with bumper to bumper traffic.

"Brittany, the ambulance is here!" called Jake. Brittany walked out and was put into the truck. Jake and Candance went in too. They drove to Hertford memorial, seeing there was traffic on the highway, they took the side roads.

"Oh my God, were not gonna get there!" yelled Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you'll give yourself a heart attack." said Richard from the back seat.

"Breath in and out." said Emily. Lorelai looked behind and at her mother and started breathing in and out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." chanted Brittany as she was wheeled into the hospital, Candance and Jake running along side.

"Mom and dad aren't gonna make it." cried Brittany.

"Miss, you have to go into the delivery room."

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry miss you cant wait.."

"My parents are supposed to come in with me.."

"Cross your legs!" yelled Candance.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked the nurse.

"Excuse you I'm her sister."

"You have to go.." said the nurse wheeling her out of the room.

"Then..Candance come with me."

"Really?" asked Candance.

"Yes.."

"You have to be eighteen or older to go into the delivery room."

"Then i guess i cant go in either." said Brittany sarcastically .

"Miss.."

"Please, i don't wanna do this alone." the nurse saw tears coming down the girls face.

"Fine.." said the nurse. "Put these on." the nurse handed Candance scrubs.

"Yuck ..really?"

"Put them on or you don't go in."

"Fine.."

"What about me?" asked Jake.

"Wait out here for mom and dad." said Candance walking in the delivery room.

"Push!" yelled Doctor Hanson.

"I am!" yelled Brittany. Candance stood there holding her sisters hand and humming 'We are the Campions' by Queen.

"Come on Brittany, i need you to push harder for me."

"I cant!" cried Brittany tears coming down her face.

"Brittany, think about pushing Jake." Brittany laughed through her tears and pushed really hard.

"Alright, that was good..give me another one."

"Now, think about pushing Ben."

"Alright, i see the head." said the doctor.

"I'm all out of people!" said Candance.

"Push!"

"I cant do it anymore!" yelled Brittany.

"Try." said Candance.

"Get it out!"

"Come on, give another one!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Good, one more.."

"We are the champions my friends!" sang Candance really loud. Brittany looked up at her sister."What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know!" yelled Candance.

"Push Brittany!"

"Gahhhhhh." the cry of a baby filled the room.

"I don't know about you, but that was very tiering." said Candance wiping the sweat from her head. Brittany looked at her sister and started laughing.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" asked the doctor.

"A girl?" asked Brittany smiling.

"A girl." said the doctor. Brittany held the baby close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Look Candance." said Brittany.

"Well i was wrong."

"About what?"

"She isn't ugly because shes Bens baby...shes beautiful."

"Thank you."

"She got then Danes genes."

"Yup she did."

A nurse came by and took the baby and wrapped her up in a pink blanket. "Were gonna put her in the nursery now alright?"

"Alright." said Brittany as she yawned.

Lorelai and Luke rushed into the hospital with Richard and Emily close behind.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for my daughter, Brittany Danes."

"Oh yes, she just got out of delivery."

"We missed it." sighed Lorelai.

"Hey, as long as were here now." said Luke.

"Thats right." said Richard.

"Shes in room 234." said the nurse.

"Thank you." said Lorelai. "I just feel bad, she had to go through that all alone."

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Jake.

"Jake!" said Lorelai.

"I was so weird..the power went out and then Brittany's water broke and Babette wasn't home.." rambled Jake.

"Where's Candance?"

"In the room."

"Alright, lets go.."

Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard and Jake walked into the room and saw Candance and Brittany asleep on the bed.

"Should we wake them?" asked Emily smiling.

"I think we must." said Lorelai as she nudged them.

There eyes fluttered open."Mom! Dad!" cried Brittany. Just then Rory came bursting through the door in her pajamas and furry frog slippers.

"Rory?" asked Brittany.

"I called her in the car." said Lorelai.

"Nice outfit." smiled Luke.

"I was sleeping.."

"At 8?"

"I was tired, i had a huge exam today and had been cramming for nights..Brittany, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it all alone..."

"I didn't..Candance was with me."

"Candance?" asked Luke.

"Yeah..she was..weird but great."

"Well, tell us..do i have a grandson or granddaughter?" asked Lorelai.

"A grand..." everyone looked eager. "Daughter."

"a girl!" cheered Lorelai and Rory.

Just then a nurse came into the room.

"Did you think of a name?"

"Yes...i would like my daughter to be called Bianca Candance."

Candance smiled a wide grin. "Oh snap." she said.

"Alright..born February 21st 2006 at 8:43pm. Weighed in at 5 pounds 11 ounces, Bianca Candance Danes." said the nurse.

All of them stood crowed around a nursery window. In the middle front row was a little girl. Named Bianca Candance Danes. She was the new member of the wacky family and was named after her aunt. Candance Bianca Danes. She had blue eyes like everyone in her family and light brown hair. Bianca wiggled around her in bassinet kicking her legs. Lorelai and Luke stared at the granddaughter. She was beautiful. Lorelai wiped the tears coming down her face and looked up at her husband, he too had tears in his eyes. Candance looked at her niece who was named after her. She decided she was gonna be the best aunt ever no questions asked. Jake also stared at his niece. He smiled when he saw her wiggle around. Richard and Emily stared at there Great granddaughter. They couldn't wait to buy her stuff. Brittany looked at her daughter. She never knew she could love somebody so much. This was her daughter, she was a mother. She finally knew what her mother felt when she had Rory was she was sixteen twenty years ago..only with Brittany..she was surrounded by loved ones and knew that they would watch over her daughter and her and protect them.

"Congratulations kiddo." smiled Lorelai.

"I'm a mom." smiled Brittany.

"And im a grandma." said Lorelai pouting

."Yes, but the youngest grandma out there." smiled Brittany.

"Yeah well.."Lorelai walked over by Rory and Luke.

Candance walked up to her sister.  
"Hey.""Hey."

"My name is passed down..thats wild."

"Oh yeah." they started walking down the hall.

"Shes gonna be just like me!"

"Oh god!" laughed Brittany putting her arm around Candance 's shoulders.

"And shes gonna act like me and talk like me and think like me because she has my name.."

"Maybe i should rename her.."

"Oh its too late...shes a true Candance..."

"Only thats her middle name." Candance put her arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Shes like the dyslexic me.." Brittany laughed. As they walked through the doors leading into the cafeteria.

Lorelai smiled watching her daughters walking. She heard the whole convocation they had and laughed on how crazy Candance was. She turned towards the window and looked at Bianca.

"Don't worry..you'll act like me." Lorelai ran down the hall to catch up with Luke and Rory.

Bianca just smiled in her bassinet and soon fell asleep.

**The end! I'm all done and I should have the sequel to Second Chance up tonight, well th first part anyway, I hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Maddie **


End file.
